ikariamfandomcom_he-20200213-history
ערוך פרופיל - חלק ב' - קטגורית הגדרות
להלן המדריך המלא לעריכת קטגורית "הגדרות", שנמצאת ב"ערוך פרופיל". General לחצו על תת-הקטגוריה "General". בדף זה תוכלו לבחור את שפת המשתמש שלכם ואת אזור הזמן שלכם. תמונה להמחשה ולהסבר : קובץ:B22afc53067d51bd0ca1982fc4fe945e-1-.png פרטיות בתת-קטגוריה זו תוכלו לבחור את הגדרות הפרטיות שלכם. תוכל לבחור למי להראות האם אתה מחובר, להחליט אם הפרופיל שלכם יוצג רק לחברים, האם לאפשר למשתמשים לשלוח לכם בקשות חברות והאם אתם רוצים שרשימת החברות שלכם תופיע בפרופיל. בכל האפשרויות הללו יופיע ריבוע קטן לצד האפשרות. אם תלחצו עליו יהיה בו V. פירושו הוא כן. אם תשאירו אותו ריק - זה אומר "לא". ניתן גם להסתיר את כתובת האימייל שלכם, להלן האפשרות הזו : קובץ:3c50c4e2e024a4e4ec2da39891978ef6-1-.png תקשורת בתת-הקטגוריה הזו תוכלו לבחור את הגדרות התקשורת שלכם. תכולו לבחור האם לקבל בכלל הודעות פרטיות, האם לקבל הודעות פרטיות מחברים בלבד, האם לקבל מייל כשאתה מקבל הודעה או חדשה, האם להציג תיבת מידע על הודעות פרטיות חדשות, האם לאפשר קבלת דוא"ל מכל משתמשי הפורום או מחברים בלבד או רק למנהלים. תוכלו לבחור גם האם חתימתכם תופיע באשכול חדש שתפתחו או האם לקבל מייל כשמגיבים האחד הנושאים המועדפים עליך, האם להציג את ספר האורחים שלך והאם לאפשר להגיב\לפרסם בספר האורחים שלכם (עוד על ספר האורחים בהמשך). בכל האפשרויות הללו יופיע ריבוע קטן לצד האפשרות. אם תלחצו עליו יהיה בו V. פירושו הוא כן. אם תשאירו אותו ריק - זה אומר "לא". לאחר שסיימתם לבחור את הגדרות התקשורת, לחצו על "בצע", שנמצא בתחתית הדף. חלק מהאפשרויות כתובות באנגלית, להלן תרגום : Enable reception of private messages = האם לאפשר לקבל הודעות פרטיות ? E-mail notification on new private message = האם ברצונך לקבל דואר אלקטרוני כאשר מגיעה אלייך הודעה פרטית ? Show info box on new private messages = האם להציג תיבת מידע על הודעות פרטיות חדשות ? E-mails from members \ friends \ administrators = האם לאפשר קבלת דוא"ל. האם לאפשר לקבל דוא"ל מחברים בלבד או ממנהלים בלבד. Enable subscription by default = האם אתה רוצה שכל פעם כאשר תפתח אשכול חדש החתימה שלך תופיע ? E-mail notification on new post in favourites = האם אתה רוצה שכאשר יכתבו הודעה חדשה באחד מן הנושאים מועדפים שלך תקבל על כך דוא"ל. Enable posting in my guestbook = האם אתם רוצים לאפשר לפרסם/ להגיב בספר האורחים שלכם ? הגדרות תצוגה בתת-הקטגוריה הזו תוכלו לבחור את הגדרות תצוגת הפורום שלכם. עיצוב אישי - כיצד הפורום יופיע ? ישנם 2 סגנונות לבחירתך. הגדרות אחרות : האם להציג חתימות ואווטארים של משתמשים אחרים, כמה הודעות פרטיות יופיעו בכל דף בתיבת ההודעות, כמה תגובות יופיעו בכל דף בכל אשכול, כמה אשכולות יופיעו בעמוד פורום. ההגדרה האחרונה מופיעה באנגלית (Time filter for threads). תרגום ההגדרה : בכל אשכול רשומים המשתמשים הגולשים באשכול בתחתית הדף. לאחר כמה זמן מיציאתך מהאשכול כבר לא תופיע כמשתמש הגולש בדף זה ? בחלק מההגדרות הללו יופיע ריבוע קטן לצד האפשרות. אם תלחצו עליו יהיה בו V. פירושו הוא כן. אם תשאירו אותו ריק - זה אומר "לא". בהגדרות האחרות תופיע תיבה. לחיצה עליה תפתח רשימת אפשרויות. בחר אחת מהם בלחיצה עליה. ספר האורחים באפשרותו של כל משתמש להגיב בפרופיל של חבר שלו, לרשום לו הערות, המלצות ועוד. רשימת התגובות הזו נקראת "ספר האורחים". איך להסתכל בספר האורחים שלי ? הכנס לפרופיל שלך. מתחת לאווטאר שלך, יופיעו 3 קטגוריות. השמאלית ביותר היא "ספר אורחים". לחץ על הכפתור הזה וספר האורחים יופיע לך. איך להגיב בספר האורחים של משתמש אחר ? הכנס לספר האורחים של המשתמש דרך הפרופיל, כאמור, ולחץ על הכפתור "Add entry" המופיע בראש ספר האורחים, בצד שמאל. כתוב את הודעתך, ולחץ על "בצע", ותגובתך תופיע בספר האורחים. קטגוריה:פורום